Hanzel y Gretel
by Super18
Summary: Imaginen el famoso cuento de los pequeños Hanzel y Gretel, pero version DBZ


Hanzel y Gretel 

Erase una vez unos pequeños niños llamados #17 y #18, pero los apodaban Hanzel y Grethel. Sus padres eran muy pero muy pobres, bueno en realidad su padre, un viejo ya senil llamado Maki Gero, y el "tío" #19, muy malvado por cierto. (#19 era la pareja gay de Gero). 

  
Como habíamos mencionado ellos eran muy pero muy pobres, Gero trabajaba en un supermercado, la hacia de cerillito, y de vez en cuando se robaba algunas cosillas del mandado de otras personas, y #19 era lava coches, de vez en cuando se daba unas electrocutadas exprimiendo trapos. Los pequeños Hanzel y Gretel se quedaban acompañando a #19, ya que Gero no los podía cuidar en el Supermercado. Un día estaban en su cueva, y Gero y #19 discutían porque no les alcanzaba el dinero ni para comprarse calzones...   
#19: Gero, eres una babosa, no traes dinero a la casa y ya no tengo con que alimentar a tus hijos. Seria mejor que los dejáramos en un horfanatorio, o ya de perdis en el tutelar.   
Gero: ¿tu crees que este bien hacer eso? (Dijo asustado el viejito), es que yo quiero mucho a mis hijos, además... además, mmh ¿que te estaba diciendo?   
#19: Mira corazón, cuando me vaya a lavar coches mañana temprano en la mañana, los voy a dejar en otra dirección, y después cuando termine mi trabajo, me vengo y ahí los dejamos, y así nos desharemos de ellos de la manera más fácil.   
Gero: Pero... tengo miedo, que tal y si les pasa algo, no no no, no me lo perdonarían.   
#19: No te preocupes Gero, porque si los dejamos por ahí tal vez se pierdan y ya no los volveremos a ver.   
Mientras ellos hablaban Hanzel escondido detrás de unas cortinas, y escucho todo lo que decía #19 y sus malvados planes para deshacerse de ellos. En eso fue corriendo a decirle a su hermana.   
Hanzel: ¡Hermanita, se van a deshacer de nosotros!   
Gretel: pero ¿quién, porque, cuando?   
Hanzel: #19 le dijo a papá que no tenían dinero y que nos iban a dejar en un horfanatorio, o desamparados en la calle.   
Gretel estaba inconsolable no dejaba de llorar, y Hanzel estaba desesperado no sabia que decir.   
Hanzel: Ya no chilles hermana, ya veré que podemos hacer.   
En eso se salió por la ventana y tomó unos tornillos porque cuando Gero era mas joven ¿joven? Bueno menos viejo era muy bueno para cosas de mecánica y todo eso, entonces regresó a s cama. 

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE... 

  
Gero se fue a su trabajo como de costumbre, y #19 se fue a lavar coches con los niños. En eso mientras iban caminando los pequeños...   
#19: Ándenles chatarras canimen rápido, ¿qué no ven que tengo prisa?.   
Gretel: Esta bien tío ya vamos, (decía llorando la pequeña Gretel).   
Mientras Hanzel tiraba los tornillos para dejar un camino sin que #19 se diera cuenta.   
Hanzel: Tío 19 ¿estas seguro que por aquí es tu trabajo?   
#19: Este, si por aquí es pero en esta ocasión los voy a dejar aquí porque van a vender chicles aquí y yo voy a lavar coches (decía un tanto nervioso).   
Gretel no dejaba de chillar, en eso Hanzel interrumpe y dice...   
Hanzel: ok tío #19, aquí te esperaremos al atardecer.   
#19: mmh... este... si yo vendré mas tarde. 

AL ATARDECER... 

  
Los pequeños como no habían comido nada se comieron los chicles, Gretel no dejaba de llorar y le dijo a Hanzel.   
Gretel: Hanzel, tenias razón nos abandonaron ¿ahora como regresaremos a casa?   
Hanzel: no te preocupes hermanita, tuve una ideal al salir de casa, tire unos tornillos que estaban afuera de la cueva, y los puse como camino para regresar a casa.   
En eso Gretel se limpia los ojos y Hanzel la toma de la mano y siguen el camino por donde habían tornillos.   
A la mañana siguiente, los pequeños Hanzel y Gretel llegaron a la casa, tocaron la puerta y abrió la puerta #19 que para sorpresa que se llevo.   
#19: ¿pero que car"#$%!!? ¿dónde estuvieron en toda la noches? ¿No les paso nada? Estábamos preocupados por ustedes.   
Hanzel: No te preocupes tío 19, estamos bien ¿y donde esta mi padre?   
#19: esta en el baño.   
De pronto Gero salió del baño y pregunto, ¿quiénes son ellos? (ya que su vejez hizo que olvidara sus rostros tan pronto).   
Gretel corrió a los brazos de Gero y le dio un beso en la mejilla, fue entonces cuando recordó quien era y Gero les dijo a los pequeños...   
Gero: Hijos míos perdónenme tratare de cuidarlos mas.   
Paso algún tiempo y Gero fue jubilado, entonces la crisis familiar volvió al hogar Red Ribbon.   
#19: Otra vez nos hemos vuelto a quedar sin dinero y sin comida, esta vez los dejare en la ciudad Satán, ahí es mas difícil llegar a la cueva.   
A Gero le agiütaba la situación y ya para si no, era muy doloroso dejar a sus hijos en esa espantosa ciudad.   
Como la vez anterior Hanzel oyó todo, y le contó a su hermana los malévolos planes del tío #19.   
Gretel: ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? (Preguntaba llorando como de costumbre).   
Hanzel: Oye ya me estoy cansando de tus chilladeras mejor pídele a San Androide que buena falta nos hace su ayuda.   
Cuando termino de hablar con Gretel, Hanzel quería salir por la ventana para recoger tornillos como la ocasión anterior pero esta vez no pudo ya que la ventana tenia candado y #19 ya había cerrado con llave la puerta.   
Hanzel no sabía que hacer cuando despertaron muy temprano así que no tuvo tiempo de recoger los tornillos, Gero estaba dormido y #19 se los llevo mas temprano que de costumbre y les dijo...   
#19: Niños aquí tienen los chicles que van a vender hoy, los dejare ahí y me iré a lavar coches.   
Mientras caminaban Hanzel tiraba un chicle ya que fue la única idea que se le ocurrió.   
#19: ¿por qué te detienes tantas veces Hanzel?   
Hanzel: mmh, es que me volteo a ver si se me quedo mi paleaquate en el tendedero.   
#19: Deberás que estas menso si lo traes puesto.   
Al anochecer Gretel estaba llorando otra vez porque Tío #19 no llego por ellos, Hanzel le dio un coscorrón y le dijo...   
Hanzel: ¡Que ya no chilles! Mira, esta vez no pude recoger tornillos para dejar de camino, pero hoy tire los chicles que tocaban vender hoy. Ya verás que regresaremos.   
Entonces se fueron caminando pero cual fue su sorpresa que los otros niños de la calle recogieron los chicles, los vendieron y se quedaron con ese dinero, pero bueno esa es otra historia.   
Los pequeños Hanzel y Gretel caminaron y caminaron por las calles tratando de dar con su cueva, pero no lograron llegar.   
Gretel: Tu y tus ideas, ¿ahora que aremos Hanzel? A esta hora ya no pasan taxis, solo nos queda seguir caminando.   
Hanzel: Lo sé fue mala idea la de los chicles, pero tu no tuviste ni una idea, ¿te inhibiste?   
Al momento de terminar de caminar llegaron a un bosque pero era la dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba su casa, se encontraron una casa con hermosas flores de dulces de algodón, paredes de Chocolate, ventanas de azúcar con miel, en resumen la casa que cualquier niño muerto de hambre podría desear.   
Al ver la casa los ojos de ellos brillaron como es costumbre en los mangas y ánimes. Empezaron a comer como nunca en su vida, de pronto salió una vieja horrenda con cara verde, uñas negras, frente de rodilla, ojos de gato, lo mas horrible que alguien se pudiera imaginar.   
Hanzel se quedo paralizado mientras la pequeña Gretel no se había percatado de la anciana, y les dijo la anciana.   
Anciana: ¡Ay pero que niños tan hermosos! Han de estar sabrosos, digo hambrientos pasen yo les daré de comer unos pasteles para chuparse los dedos.   
Hanzel: ¡Oh! gracias amable señora   
La anciana los hizo pasar a la casa, se sentaron a la mesa y les llevo bastante comida.   
Anciana: Aquí tienen niños, yo me llamo Célula, pero pa los cuates soy Cell, tomen lo que quieran comer mientras voy a ver mi recetario, digo para ver que puedo prepararles.   
Al ir a la cocina pensó la anciana, "ahora si voy a poder participar en ese concurso de las mejores piernas de la región, ¡jajajajajajaja!"   
Cell: A ver niño deja tocar tus brazos, oh estas muy flaco y desnutrido, tendré que entrenarte duro, a ver niña acércate, mmh tu si tienes buena pierna pero de todas maneras te voy a entrenar.   
Los pequeños solo ese día pudieron disfrutar del tremendo banquete ya que los tuvieron a una estricta dieta a base de Diet - Oil y Gerber marca Robocop.   
Hanzel: Gretel sácame de este gimnasio, prefiero que ocupen nuestra fuente de energía eterna para una PC que ser sometido a los deseos de Cell.   
Gretel: (como de costumbre chillando) hermano, tengo miedo, pero haré lo posible para sacarte de aquí.   
En la mañana como de costumbre la pequeña Gretel preparo el agua donde ellos serian hervidos a baño María, entonces se despertó Cell, y le dijo...   
Cell: A ver niña primero cocinare a tu hermano, veo que se puso bien buenote, ¡kof kof! Digo que esta perfecto para cocinarlo, así que iré por él.   
Cell saco al pequeño Hanzel y le dijo a Gretel.   
Cell: fíjate si ya esta caliente el horno, para meter a tu hermano de una vez.   
Gretel: Mmh pero no sé como podré darme cuenta si esta caliente porque soy muy pequeña y no alcanzo a ver. (Tratando de demostrar sus dotes de actriz).   
En eso Cell dijo "si serás si serás eres una inútil." Como la Anciana era 3 veces mas alta y mas grande que Gretel, entro al horno y fue ahí cuando Gretel cerró la puerta del horno.   
Cell: Vez así se checa el hor... ¿pero que estas haciendo? ¡Hija de #$%!#&@! Me las vas a pagar me lleva la $%"!!"@.   
Como la Gretel había entrenado también, con sus manos rompió las esposas que traía su hermanito. Al momento se dieron un abrazo, mientras Cell gritaba, maldecía y se las mentaba por lo que le habían hecho supuestamente ella esos pillos.   
Como ya no tenían miedo de la horrible anciana muerta, se metieron su recamará y se llevaron todas las pertenencias valiosas que Cell tenía, joyas, dinero en efectivo, tarjetas de crédito, escrituras de una cabaña en Suiza, de un castillo en Londres, etc...   
Al salir de la casa dijo Gretel.   
Gretel: No podemos llegar con estas fachas, vamos a comprar ropa, ya que esta, esta muy anticuada, andrajosa y mal oliente.   
Hanzel: Me parece buena idea hermana ( le dijo sonriente).   
Al salir de la tienda de ropa y zapatos, tomaron un taxi, ya que traían mucho dinero. Al llegar a la casa se encontraron a Gero, en su lecho de muerte.   
Hanzel y Gretel: ¿Padre que te pasa?   
Gero: Hijos míos que gusto me da volverlos a ver yo no quise abandonarlos, todo fue idea de su tío #19.   
Hanzel: Padre, ya no mientas era obvio, todos sabíamos que era tu novio.   
Gero: ¿ah si? yo no lo recodaba...   
Gretel: Padre no te mueras, mira casi nos comían, llegamos a una casa de una anciana muy horrible que murió, y nos trajimos todas las cosas de valor.   
Gero: esos son mis hijos, ¡uuy, ay ay ay! Me duele, hijos me compre un Cachito y me saque el premio mayor, ahora soy rico, pero no tenía con quien compartir mis riquezas, ahora todo es de ustedes, ¡ay, uy ¡Me muero... (expiro).   
Hanzel y Gretel enterraron a su padre como debía de ser, De #19 no supieron nada, se escucharon rumores, unos decían que lo mató un cliente inconforme al parecer un tal Vegeta, se decía que le rayo la pintura del coche y por eso lo había matado, ya que era algo neurótico y que había sido vendido en calidad de chatarra, otros dijeron que se regreso a vivir con su mamá porque se dio cuenta que Gero no lo "complacía."   
Bueno regresando a lo de Hanzel y Gretel, ellos heredaron sus millones, y ya con lo que se llevaron de la casa de Cell, se fueron a vivir a Una mansión, Gretel puso una cadena de Boutiques, y Hanzel una fabrica de jugos Gay-torade (en honor a su padre) y a que había entrenado mucho y el Diet oil sabía a rayos. Y desde aquel día fueron felices para siempre. 

FIN 


End file.
